1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to an image formation device and a developer supplying device.
2. Related Art
Developer supplying devices configured to supply developer (e.g., dry type developer (dry type toner)) to a supply target for developer (e.g., a photosensitive drum) have been widely used. Image formation devices employing such a developer supplying device have also been widely used.
Examples of such image formation devices or developer supplying devices are disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. SHO 63-13069A, Japanese Patent Examined Publication HEI 5-31146, Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. HEI 5-19616A, and Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2008-40045A (hereafter, referred to as JP2008-40045A).
Among the image formation devices or the developer supplying devices disclosed in the above described publications, the developer carrying device disclosed in JP2008-40045A is configured to employ two developer carrying units located to face with respect to each other. More specifically, the device disclosed in JP2008-40045A is provided with a carrying printed circuit board on which a plurality of carrying electrodes are formed and an opposite printed circuit board on which a plurality of opposite electrodes are formed. Between the carrying printed circuit board and the opposite printed circuit board, a predetermined gap is formed. To the plurality of carrying electrodes of the carrying printed circuit board and the plurality of opposite electrodes of the opposite printed circuit board, voltages for carrying the developer in a predetermined developer carrying direction are respectively applied.